Sonic and Snickers meet
by snickersthecat
Summary: how Sonic and Snickers meet. Recommended for ages 13 and up. Unless you don't want your child reading words like fool or idiot.
1. Meeting Snickers

Snickers the cat felt herself being pushed off of the edge of the Egg Carrier. She fell towards the ground, scared of what was going to happen. She heard someone laugh from the Carrier, but she didn't care, she was still plummeting like a stone. Meanwhile, Sonic the hedgehog was running towards a small dot, which quickly started to show the entire body. Once he reached underneath the creature, which happened to be Snickers, he watched her fall, and then caught her. He looked at her gray T-shirt and nearly black skirt. Snickers was still unconscious though. He gently set her on the ground. Minutes passed, but Sonic was patiently waiting. Finally, she awoke, and sat up. When she saw Sonic she was startled.

"Hey. Are you okay? You were falling, and I caught you." Sonic said.

"I-I'm fine, just a little scared." Snickers replied.

"Good." He said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, at your service." He said, taking a bow, making both him and Snickers laugh.

"I'm Snickers. As you may have guessed, I'm a cat." She replied.

"Yeah. A pretty cat at that." Sonic said as they both laughed again.

'_What a jerk.' _Snickers thought, _'he's a big sweet talker.' _

"Here, lets go to my house." Sonic said.

"Um, ok." Snickers said. Sonic grabbed her hand, and Snickers cleared some of her bangs away from her forehead, revealing a red orb on her head, like Blazes. Then he sped off.


	2. Questions

**Snicker's point of view…**

After a few minutes, we arrived at a house in the shape of a fox's head. I stared at the oddly shaped house and then said, quietly,

"_This_ is your house!?"

" Er… my friend, Tails's house."

' _Moron.' _ I thought to myself.

"Here, come in." The blue hedgehog invited me in, but I refused.

"Nah. I got some duties back home I got to do. I have to find Eggman Nega, and destroy him." I said, one of my hands crackling with electricity, and the other burning with fire. Sonic stared blankly at me.

"Do you by any chance, know a purple cat known as Blaze?" He asked, shuffling his feet.

"Feh," I scoffed, "Do I know Blaze? Of course I know Blaze! She is my younger twin!"

"So, you're _**Princess **_Snickers?" The blue hedgehog asked.

'_Gee, what does this guy need, a birth certificate?' _I questioned myself.

"Of course I'm a Princess!" I erupted in flames in electricity, now he really drove my temper to its peak.

"Sheesh!" Sonic said, "I guess you want to battle?"

"Bring it on blue boy!" I retorted.


	3. The battle

**Sonic's point of view…**

I stared at the gray cat, which erupted in flames and electricity. I didn't like taking on girls, but this one had a temper worse than Blaze's!

"Okay then." I started running around her, faster than ever, making the flames go out. She just laughed, and stuck one of her hands out, covered in electricity. I was zapped, and landed on my rear end, in the dust, stunned.

"You're a fool, taking me on." Snickers said.

"Heh," I snickered, "I doubt it." I kicked her from the position I was in, but she jumped over it, and I leaped up. She charged at me, in a big fire and lightning ball. I charged back, covered in wind. We charged towards each other. I stared in her eyes, noticing they were so beautiful. I stopped running and Snickers zapped me again. I was covered in flames.

"Told you Sonic." She said.

"Humph." I replied. I ran in a big circle, putting out the flames, then I ran at her, and punched her in the face.

"Yeow!" Snickers flew backwards, but stopped.

'_This girl just doesn't give up!' _I thought. I charged at her, but before I hit her, she burned me again.

"You know, you like nice."

"Shut up fool."

"It's true." I looked at her.

**Snickers point of view**

God, I hated that hedgehog. He looked at me, making me blush. I hate him I hate him!!

'_What an idiot!!'_ I thought, punching him, covering my hands with flames.

**Sonic's point of view**

I saw her blush, I knew it! I beamed to myself. Sadly, I still had to prove to her, I'm not a fool. I jumped back when she punched me, and grabbed her hand. Her flames went out.

"This isn't going to help us. Tell me what happened."

"Fine," Snickers retorted, "I'll tell you."

"Okay." We both sat down.

"Well, Nega and I were fighting, and he managed to push me from the Egg Carrier into a portal. I fell through the portal, and well, here I am."

**Snickers point of view**

When I was done explaining to him, my hands erupted in flames again.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sonic exclaimed, "You came to our dimension. I can help you. Tails is really awesome at building things."

"Fine." I replied. Then I heard someone talking to me inside my head.

'_Snickers.'_

'_Huh? Blaze?'_

' _Did you defeat Nega?'_

"Snickers?"

'_No. I was sent to Sonic's world. He is a jerk.' _ I heard a gasp from Blaze.

'_Sonic is really strong. He can help us!!' _ I heard Blaze and couldn't believe this. My tough-going sister had a soft side for the biggest, well beside Gardon, jerk ever?

"Snickers, come on inside." Sonic grabbed my hand and took me inside, there was an orange fox, with two tails.

"Oh hi Sonic! Who's this person?" The fox asked.

"This is Snickers. Snickers this is Tails."

"Nice to meet you Snickers." We shook hands, and I burnt him slightly.

"Ow!" Tails exclaimed, "What's her problem?"

"None of your business." I retorted.

**Tails point of view**

Gee, this girl had a shorter temper than Blaze! She acted like Blaze also. I could tell that Sonic liked her though.

"So, do you need anything?"

"Yeah, a portal to my dimension so I can defeat Nega."

I gasped.

**Snickers point of view**

"You know Blaze?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, what of it? I'm her sister!" I snapped.

"…wow… you must be a princess." He replied.

"Of course I am!!!" I performed a facepalm.

"Uh Tails, can you just bring us the dimension traveler?" Sonic asked, putting his hands on my shoulders. I blushed again. What a jerk!! I might not be one for romance, but I have to admit, he did look a little cute. I covered my body in electricity and fire, zapping him and burning him.

"hmph…" I muttered. I hated that hedgehog!


	4. To Southern Island

**Heya's everyone! I'm going to do Blaze and Marine's points of view in this chapter. They're on Southern Island though.**

**__________________________________________**

**Blaze's point of view**

I hugged myself, I felt so happy that Sonic was going to try to come to my dimension. I called my rival, Amy Rose and told her everything.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello Amy. This is Blaze."

"_What do you want?" _

"Go to get in the portal thing that Tails made. That'll take you guys to our world.

"_Oohh… Is Sonikku going to be there?" _I heard a squeal on the other side of the phone.

"Uh… yeah…" We both hung up on each other and I decided to go get ready and then go visit a particular raccoon…

Marine. It had been six years since we last spoke and saw Sonic and Tails.

**Marine's point of view**

"Oi! Ow!!" I was making pancakes, but one of them landed on my shoes.

"Darn it! These pancakes were going to be just plain ace! Na' I have to clean up the brothel." I leaned over to clean up the mess when someone charged through the door.

"Blimey, mate," I turned around to glare at the figure, but saw a lilac cat there instead, "Blaze!? What is a berk like ya' doing here at my place?"

"Berk? As in idiot?" The cat asked, "You've grown up Marine." I heard a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she said that last sentence.

"Ya' certainly seem happy. Got your eyes on a bloke?"

"…"

**Blaze's point of view**

"Do we have a blow in?" The raccoon asked.

"We…" I started. But was interrupted by Marine

"That's ace mate!! We got to clean up this big brothel right na'!!" Marine said.

"It's Sonic and Tails." I whispered to her.

"That's ace!! I got to clean up!! Hey- why are you wearing a dress Blaze?"

"…"

**Marine's point of view**

"You like one of those blokes, right?" I enquired.

"…swear not to tell?" Blaze asked.

"Swear." I replied, extremely eager to hear, a man Blaze liked? I never thought that would happen!

"…Sonic…" The cat said.

I nearly fell over. "S-sonic? That's ripper!!!"

Blaze sighed.

**Tails's point of view**

I was going to see Marine again!! I searched quickly for the ship we used last time back when Eggman and Eggman Nega took the Jeweled Scepter! I heard an argument going on between Princess Snickers and Sonic.

"I don't like being bloody saved!" I heard a voice say, with a lot of anger in it.

"You would have died!" I heard Sonic say.

" I don't like being bloody saved!!!!!!!" A voice boomed from the room. Suddenly I heard a squeal.

"SOOONNNIIICC!!!"

"Found it!" I found the ship, and brought everyone in, including a pink hedgehog, Amy Rose the annoying one. Snicker's gray cloak blew in the wind, showing a little more of her red pants, like the ones Blaze wore. Snicker's cloak was the same as Blaze's. Amy's front hairs blew in the wind also.

"Say, who's that gray cat?" asked Amy.

"My name's Snickers." Snickers replied.

"Actually it's…" I was cut off by Sonic covering my mouth.

**Sonic's point of view**

God no… Tails shouldn't mention her name. Then Amy will go berserk and say 'I'm Sonic's girlfriend take that!' And all of that stuff.

"Shut up Tails…" I whispered to the seventeen year old fox.

"Sorry."He replied.

"I'm Snickers. Who might you be? Pink runt." Snickers snapped at Amy.

"Hey!!! I'm Amy Rose, Sonic the hedgehog's girlfriend." Amy said.  
I rolled my eyes.

**Snickers point of view**

_**Girlfriend**_? I was laughing so hard, I was clutching my sides. I rolled my eyes also, and managed to control myself.

"Get in everyone!" Tails said. Sonic picked me up and put me in the ship. I smiled.

**Sonic's point of view**

Did Her Majesty just smile at me? This might be the start of a friendship. I beamed at her. And she rolled her eyes.

**Tails's point of view**

I think I saw Snickers smile at Sonic. I helped Amy in, and brought the boat to the water. I hopped in and started the motor up. I looked at Sonic and Snickers, who were holding hands. Snickers obviously zapped Sonic.

**Snickers point of view**

He tried to hold my hand? Idiot. He was a good friend though. I could call him an idiot, jerk, dork, moron and fool if I wanted to. I never said it to him. Only if I get mad I use those words. Pink Runt, a.k.a Amy Rose forced herself in between us, and then sat on Sonic's lap. Sonic rolled his eyes and I laughed again. I saw a portal form and Tails flew right through the large portal, making us land on Southern Island, where my palace was. I got out and saw a lilac cat and a raccoon run towards us. Sonic jumped out, and Blaze approached him, they hugged. Then my sister and I shook hands. We only smiled.

"Lovely to see you Snickers." Blaze said. I was astounded at her using a posh tone. I also felt arms around me. Blaze glared at Sonic, who retreated.

"Yeah, whatever." I said. Blaze looked at Amy, who winked at Blaze.

"Hey Blaze." Amy said.

"Hi Amy."

"You guys must be bushed from riding in that boat all day! Tails! That boat is just ace!" The raccoon said.

"Hey Marine." Tails said, grinning from ear to ear.

**Marine's point of view**

I felt so awesome! Sonic, Tails and some random pink person came to visit us! And Snickers returned. Tails swept towards me and hugged me tightly.

"I got to go give my SS Hyper Marine a burl!" I exclaimed, "I literally bust a gut to build that thing! See you later oiright?" Tails just followed me.

**Snickers point of view**

I watched as Tails and Marine ran out of the scene. Amy took out her hammer, and saw that Sonic was hugging me. I didn't notice.

"SONIKKU!!" All of us but Amy were startled. My sister erupted in flames, I both erupted in flames and crackled in electricity, and Sonic fell backwards.

'_Retard…' _I thought to myself. Sonic's arms were black, charred and in some places, the fur was on fire. Amy started chasing after me. I just laughed and dodged her attacks. Suddenly, one nearly hit me, but was stopped by a blue light. I turned around. There standing was a silver colored hedgehog, holding the hammer up with his hands.


	5. The Palace

**Baaccckkk… with another chapter! Warning, this is a little disgusting… sorry if you don't like it.**

**________________**

**Snickers point of view**

Silver? Was that Silver? My sister's best friend, and the one I…er…well…**liked**?

**Blaze's point of view**

It was Silver! My best friend! I ran towards him.

**Sonic's point of view**

It was Silver. I saw Snickers smiling at him. I felt a twinge of jealously.

'_Me, jealous of a silver hedgehog? No, not me, he acts...I don't know…naïve." _

**Tails point of view**

I noticed Sonic was slightly glaring at Silver. I didn't know why though. Marine and I came back with the boat, and Sonic is here, glaring at Silver? Huh, weird.

**Marine's point of view**

When Tails and I arrived again, there was a maple leaf headed bloke, holding a hammer, by just holding his hand up, and not touching it. I noticed everyone was silent.

**Amy's point of view**

How could Mr. Silver hold up my hammer without touching it? I never knew that.

**Blaze's point of view**

It was Marine that broke the silence.

**Marine's point of view**

"Say, who's this maple leaf headed bloke here?" I yelled.

"That's Silver." Tails replied.

"He looks more like a bludger." I confirmed.

"Marine, he is not a lazy person" Snickers snapped at me.

"Don't tell me you have feelings for that bloke." I said.

"Me, have feelings for him?" Snickers scoffed, "No way. Not true."

"He's defiantly a blow in. And I tell you. It's a bloody oath!"

"He's not lazy!!" Blaze and Snickers said in unison.

**Snickers point of view**

I couldn't believe that raccoon. Calling a boy like him lazy.

"You…you…RETARD!!" I snapped at Marine. Everyone was shocked at the comment I made. I made a loud huff, and growled at the raccoon.

"Girls, girls…" I heard a dreamily voice overcome me. I turned to Silver.

"Don't fight." Silver said.

"Oiright mate, oiright. Na' Tails 'ere and myself are going to go test out this beaut' right here. You betcha she'll work!" Marine said. Then Tails and Marine walked off again. Silver turned to me.

"Why don't we go to the palace, and rest there?" Sonic suggested. I shrugged, I was too busy looking at Silver. Everyone nodded, and Silver took my hand.

**Sonic's point of view**

Was Silver holding Snickers hand? I couldn't help but feel jealous now. I took a deep breath, and grabbed Blaze's hand. She curtsied. We smiled. Amy then broke up us holding hands and kissed me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Blaze's hand. Then we followed Silver and Snickers.

**Marine's point of view**

Did Her Majesty call me, the Captain Marine, a retard? That's what Blaze would've called me when I was just a teeny ankle-biter. But Blaze grew to accept me. I turned to my craft. I climbed aboard the submarine/hovercraft/boat, along with Tails. I turned on the engine. It rumbled once, and slowly started to move.

"Blimey!! It works!" I yelled with joy.

"Good job Marine." Tails said.

"Tails, mate, you 'ere are the best mate ever." I said, moving closer to him.

"I.. Marine, can you turn it into a submarine?" Tails asked.

"Sure thing mate." I said.

**Tails point of view**

I saw Marine flip a switch and the SS Hyper Marine slowly transformed into a submarine. I followed Marine up into a dining room she made.

"What is it mate?" The raccoon asked. I smiled, she looked so pretty…

"I… have feelings for you Marine. I-I… uh…I… luh-luh…" I stuttered, "I bloody love you!!" I nearly yelled.

"Really mate?"

"Y-yeah." I said.

"Blimey! I have feelings fer you too!" Marine yelled. I smiled. She moved closer to me. I moved closer also. When we were close enough, we kissed. After five seconds, we broke apart.

"I'm glad…" I said.

"Good, mate."

"You can surface now." Marine then surfaced the submarine to its dock, and we popped out of the hatch, and went to everyone else, at the palace.

**Blaze's point of view**

Sonic still held my hand. When we reached my mother and father, Catherine and Richard, Sonic bowed as I curtsied.

"Hello Mother, Father. Is all well?" I asked.

"Yes my dear." My mother said. Behind us, Silver and Snickers approached. Snickers curtsied and Silver bowed.

"Hello Your Highness, and Majesty." Silver said.

"Hello Silver." replied Father. Behind Silver and Snickers, Tails and Marine ran inside, and curtsied and bowed.

"Your Majesties, we would like to spend the night, so we can store power to defeat Eggman and Eggman Nega." Sonic said.

"Very well!" Boomed Father, "Show the guests to their rooms!"

**Snickers point of view.**

Father picked a man to share a room with me. I wished it was Silver, but shortly after the chose who, I realized he was crying because he couldn't sleep with me. He is naïve and such a baby. Father chose Sonic. I guess Sonic wasn't an idiot, fool, retard, jerk, dork or moron. He treated me kindly, like I was precious to him. His arms were black though. The skin was peeling off slowly. I showed him the bathroom, next to my room, and I helped him get rid of the dead skin. Soon, he had arms that looked like nothing happened. Oh yes, Blaze and Silver shared a room, and Tails and Marine slept with each other. I made Sonic stay in the bathroom while I changed into my nightgown. I then brought out a sleeping bag for Sonic. I let him out.

"You mean, you don't want to sleep with me?" Sonic sounded sad.

"No!" I said, "And possibly become pregnant? No."

'_I am 18 though…' _I thought to myself, _'and he's 19…' _Sonic wrapped his arms around me. I smiled.

"You do look cute." He said.

"You look handsome." I replied, with a hint of sarcasm, but he didn't notice. And I pushed his hands away from my body.

"We should get to know each other more. What do you like?" He asked.

"I like fighting against the Eggmen, going to the beach, and more things." I smiled at him.

"Okay. What about, diamonds?"

"Depends. Just for showing off? No. If on an engagement ring, yes." He wrapped his arms around me again, holding me close to him and then feeling my stomach with his hands.

"What's your problem?" His hands moved up a little, on my chest, I didn't notice, "How come you like hugging me?" I asked. His hands moved over my bra. They felt around, when they gripped the bra, I noticed what he was doing. I burnt him slightly, and he pulled away.

'_Pervert…' _ I thought. Then, I pointed to the sleeping bag. He reluctantly slunk into the sleeping bag. I went to my bed, right next to his sleeping bag, and soon fell asleep.

**Sonic's point of view**

I couldn't sleep. I looked at Snickers, who was sleeping contently in her bed. She looked so hot. I grinned to myself, and slowly got out of bed. I laid down next to her in her bed. I immediately felt around her chest for her bra, and when I found it, pulled it down. Her PJ top was next. I unbuttoned it and pulled it down. I'm not a pervert, but she was sweating. I removed the bra and top from the bed, and took off her pants. Threw those off, and then slept next to her, contently.


	6. Breakfast

**Well…. I'm back. That last chapter was weird…**

**________________________________**

**Snickers point of view**

I felt cold when I woke up. I felt someone gripping me around my chest. Oh god oh god… I fell asleep for five minutes. When I woke up, there was a blue hedgehog sitting on my…no wait, **in **my bed.

"Morning Snickers." said Sonic.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked him. His eyes weren't meeting mine though, I looked down, and saw I wasn't wearing a top! I glared at Sonic, and burnt him, my flame over 200 degrees. He put out the flame immediately. I got dressed, in the closet. He came in the closet, while I was finding a bra. He came in, not meaning to see me. I knocked him out. I got dressed and dragged Sonic out. When he woke up, he apologized, and said he didn't mean to see me almost nude. I accepted the apology.

"Don't do it again though." I said, threatening him by pointing a burning finger at him. He nodded. We headed down for breakfast. We sat down. Everyone stared at us, because they heard the yelling. We turned red, embarrassed.

"Oiright mates, what happened?" Marine said.

"Now now. We trust you didn't climb in her bed." Mother said to Sonic.

**Sonic's point of view**

"I…er…" I stuttered, and then I was saved.

"Breakfast is served." A waiter put the food down for us.

**Snickers point of view**

"Oiright!! Let's eat mates!" shouted Marine. We all nodded, and started eating. I had a mental talk with Silver while everyone was eating.

'_What happened Snickers?'_

'_Sonic climbed in my bed, and undressed me.' _My tone had pure disgust in it

'_He didn't-'_

'_No, he didn't.'_

'_Good.' _

I finished eating, and so did Sonic. Soon after that, Blaze and Marine finished. Then Tails and Silver finished. Finally, Amy finished. We headed out to Marines house.

**Marine's point of view**

"Oiright mates. Spill it. What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." Snickers said.

"Nothing better not of happened." Pinky snarled.

"Mate, nothin' happened. Really Pinky, nothin' at all." I said.

"My name is Amy Rose." Pinky retorted.

"Fine mate, er Amy Rose. Don't get aggro." I said.

"She's not getting ticked off Marine." A calm voice said. I turned around, there was Tails.

"It's the middle of the arvo. I need my naps mate. Good fer yer health." I said, changing the subject off of Pinky.

"Ok." He replied.

"I'm going to bail now." I said, running to my house. Everyone followed.

**Sonic's point of view**

Snickers and I were shaking hands, to forgive each other, but she still kind of burnt me. I could tell she was mad still.

"Look, I'm sorry." I whispered to her, "You were sweating terribly."

"That's good for me." She retorted quietly and quickly.


End file.
